Headsets are used for transmitting phone calls between a telephone and a head-worn device usually associated with an ear. The head-worn device comprises a microphone and a speaker and electronics as well as mechanical parts. The head worn device is usually associated with one ear of the user, and here it is desired, that the user may freely change the head worn device from ear to ear also during use of the device. Further, some users have a preference for a head band wearing style, where the headset being associated with one ear has a carrying band which extends above the head and provides support for the headset at both sides of the head. When the head-band style is used, switch of the head set from ear to ear should also be possible.